This disclosure relates to the assembly of a variety of plastic products using an adhesive device that is activated by electromagnetic waves. The plastic products include assemblies from such materials such as synthetic fabrics such as vinyls, rayon, nylon; and items such as plastic toys, picture frames, plastic auto and RV parts and components and the like.
The assembly of plastics is typically effected by adhesives, stitching, stapling; and, in the case of plastic fabrics, heat staking and ultrasonic welding. Each method has its strengths and weaknesses depending on the application.
However, these traditional adhesives are rapidly falling into disfavor as it becomes desirable and even necessary to work quicker and neater and to develop even more secure adhesive bonds. It is apparent, then, that inventions are waiting to be made which address the placement of adhesive material in a neat, clean, safe and effective manner especially with regard to the assembly of plastic products.
Not surprisingly then, others have experimented with alternatives to traditional fastening devices for adhesively joining the components of an assembled product.